


Talk Scary to Me

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, PTA - Fandom, PillowTalkAudio - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: A short skit about talking 'scary' things with your partner. This was written as part of a GWA audio variety show.
Relationships: A4A - Relationship





	Talk Scary to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script for the GWA subreddits. Please contact me before posting a recording of this work anywhere else.
> 
> This content is intended for 18+ audiences only.
> 
> Feel free to modify the script to meet your needs.

ait, you want me to scare you? 

It's fun for you? 

You mean like sexually? 

No, I'm not judging. I've just never really thought about scaring you before. 

Um, how should I do it? Should I just say scary stuff?

Okay, well, I guess I can try. 

Um, let's see...(spooky voice) You sent a text confessing your crush, but they left you on read. 

What? That's scary. 

Alright, let's try. (spooky voice) You had Mexican food for lunch and now realize that you're out of toilet paper. 

What? That one was even scarier. 

Fine. How about....(spooky voice) You forgot your phone and are now left with only your thoughts...while waiting...at the DMV. 

Well, can you contain your screams? 

Oh no, babe. I'm not stopping now. You've created a monster. 

Listen carefully, dear. I know that you don't want to hear this but...(spooky voice) You accidentally forgot to mute your mic on Zoom when you went to the bathroom. 

But wait, and then....(spooky voice) You hit reply all on email where you ranted about your boss. 

And then....(spooky voice) someone says 'hi' to you on a plane and now you're stuck talking to them the entire flight...and they want to talk about...politics. 

Hey, babe. No, don't leave. I'm just getting started. 

I tell haven't told you about...(spooky voice) The week that every single person at the grocery store decided to pay with a check....and used at least seven coupons. 

Or about the... (spooky voice) night your in-laws wanted to play monopoly. 

Or the scariest phrase known to humankind...(spooky voice) The wifi is out. 

What? 

*door slamming sound*

Fine, I guess that we can play later...


End file.
